broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Marble Ball Tinkle
and pupils | Mane = with , and stripes | Coat = | Nicknames = Marble,Sizzy(used by Frizzylily) | Relatives = Mirror Mirror (mother),deceased Frizzylili(sister) Tin Bursts (father) Prisma Star (step-sister) Gracie Gentle (step-mother) Princess Pearly Glint (cousin) | Misc 1 Title = | Misc 1 Text = | Misc 2 Title = | Misc 2 Text = | Cutie Mark = | Voice = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZC9tsg0tYb0 | Owner = Chantylie and Partypoppets | Color 1 = #58FFC9 | Color 2 = #FF80C0}} WARNING:OLD OC''"Another royal thingy"-Marbleball Tinkle'' Marbleball Tinkle is a female Earth Pony.She represents the Spirit of Disinterestedness in the Equestria lights and the light of Marbles. General Info Appearance Marble have a long light pink mane attached by a purple bead.She have lime green eyes with sparkles on it.Her coat is a light water green color. Personnality Marble is smart and pretty selfless with a little of shyness.She is also competitive., every time she wins she always congratulates people.She is also very smart. Disinterestedness She is competitive, but hide a selfless side.She is caring and prove disinterestedness to all of her friends.She did, give up her acrobatic trapeze trophee because somepony were injured this time. Competitiveness Marble is a competitive mare,she always tries to win and always predicts to be the winner in every game. Abilities and skills Trapeze She is a great Trapesist, best of her team and best of Equestria. She was performing during several events like Candance's wedding.Since her team trapezist found out in Future Manigance that she gonna be a Pegasus, she has been rejected by her trapeze team. Running Shown in The Sparkly Mareble ,Marble can run really fast and jump very high. Biography Going to the Trapeze Marble Ball Tinkle was a pony born somewhere in Ponyville. She lived with her father because her mother abandoned her, and since her father was many times at Canterlot. Marbleball Tinkle lived lonely.She was scared of the other ponies who see her,Her father doesn't seem to care of her so she can be whatever she wants.She was scared of all except her father and sister. Because of this, she and her sister lived on a foal camp for years where she discover trapeze.One year later, Marble mother murder, and finally, her father decided to take her children. Marble decided to go on a trapeze camp. Spirit of disinterestedness WIP Family Prisma Star Marble and Prisma are great friends and are always together since they are in the Equestria Lights. Pearly Glint The well known alicorn Princess Pearly Glint is a great royal friend with Marble even if they almost never see each other because of royal responsibilities. Frizzylili Marble Little sister,Frizzylili is always with her older sister and always make Marble proud with how many friends she have now. Relationships Equestria Lights Peridot Shimmerlight Peridot's relation with Marble is unspecified, because they are in good terms. Silver Bell Silver's relation with Marble is unspecified, because they are in good terms. PrismaStar See Prisma Star Twinkle Swirls She maintains a great relation with Twinkle Swirls. Candy Corn Marble mentioned a great trapezist named Candy Corn, but there's slight chances that it's Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich daughter. Quotes Canon Episodes Please note that you will never see her a a canon episode "This doll is AMAZING" (Lesson Zero) "Princess Cadence, my name is Marble,Marble Ball Tinkle." (A Canterlot Wedding,Part 1) "The queen of Changelings!" (A Canterlot Wedding,Part 2) "Breezies! Those things are amazing!" Fanmade Episodes "Another royal thingy" (Canterlot n' the Glinting star) "She is my cousin,And she an Alicorn, And she the leader of the Glinting Empire!"(Canterlot n' the Glinting star) "I am gonna win, I am GONNA WIN!!!!!!!!" (The Sparkly Mareble) Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony Category:Mare Category:Female